The Switch
by GuruGuru214
Summary: Zelda and Malon wish to switch lives and the goddesses do it. At least, that's how it starts. The start of The Switch Series.
1. The Goddesses Make the Switch

This fic was formerly titled The Switch, then The Other Side. I didn't like the title much, so I changed it. Then, I disliked the new title worse! Other than that, this story has not changed.  
  
Alllllllllllllllllll right! Since this is FANFICTION.net, I don't really think it's necessary to tell you that I don't own Zelda, but, since disclaimers are so popular around here, I'll do it anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series or anything that relates to it, other than this fanfic and the copies of the games and player's guides I have purchased.  
  
Note that this disclaimer goes for the whole fic, since you have to go through this page to get to all the other chapters. There won't be another one.  
  
If anyone's wondering, I prefer Malink fics. I don't know why... And that doesn't necessarily mean that this will turn out to be either. Unless there is a significant interest in having me turn this into a romance fic. Sorry, but if it does, it will be a Malink, regardless of who Link chooses, because by the time he does, Zelda will essentially have become Malon. But Link might not show up at all in this fic...  
  
Also, Malon and Zelda may or may not be returned to their rightful places in the end. I think I'll let the reviewers decide...  
  
It might be helpful to note that, although this fic, like most others, takes place in OoT Hyrule, there are a few major differences. This story starts two nights before Link wakes up in the Sacred Realm. Also, Ingo does not exist in this fic, so he never takes over Lon Lon Ranch. Malon/Zelda, just gives Link Epona. Another point is that, while Ganondorf does take over Hyrule, he imprisons the Royal Family in the castle, rather than run them out. Zelda/Malon uses the Shiek disguise and the Shiekah magic that goes with it to leave the castle and speak with Link. And Link, well, I'll provide a way for him to enter the castle later. Ganon's Tower is conveniently located to the west of Castle Town, past a gate in the back alley. The Royal Family does have decisions to make regarding a secret rebellion against Ganondorf. Just trying to make this fic possible...  
  
The Switch  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Day Negative One: Night (The Night Before)  
  
It was a quiet night on Lon Lon Ranch. Malon was sitting in her room, staring out the window. Over the edge of the wall surrounding the ranch, she could just barely make out Hyrule Castle. 'I wonder what it would be like to live there,' she thought. 'It must be nice, to be waited on hand and foot, never having a care in the world.' In the sky above, Malon could have sworn that she saw shooting stars create the pattern of the Triforce in the sky.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Hyrule Castle was experiencing an equally uneventful night. Princess Zelda was sitting on her balcony, looking out over Hyrule. One place in particular caught her eye: Lon Lon Ranch. Zelda couldn't help but wonder what it must be like to live in such a place, without having to worry about keeping peace in the whole country, outside of the stuffiness that seemed to fill the whole castle, and away from all the worries that accompanied being the seventh of Hyrule's guardian sages. Up in the sky, Zelda thought she saw a pattern of stars similar to the one Malon was looking at at the very same moment.  
  
In the heavens...  
  
The goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore, were looking down upon Hyrule at that very moment. Nayru, in her wisdom, saw that granting the girls' wish would ultimately benefit Hyrule. Din had enough power to put the plan into action, and Farore had the courage to give it a try. That night, when both Malon and Zelda were fast asleep, the goddesses bestowed a precious gift upon them: The opportunity to see what life is like on the other side of things.  
  
Review if you wish, no flames. Note that reviews won't help the next chapter be posted sooner, I think that I'm going to leave the space of one day in between chapters. I can't handle more than that. Just think of this as a way of making up for the short chapters. 


	2. Malon's First Morning

OK, in the last chapter of this fic, the Golden Goddesses of Hyrule put Malon and Zelda into each others lives. In this chapter, we're going to focus on Malon's first day in the life of a princess.  
  
The Switch  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Day One: Morning  
  
Malon  
  
Malon awoke with a strange feeling in her stomach. This only got worse as she realized that she was not in her own room on the ranch. Malon flew out of bed and out onto the balcony. Looking outside, she realized that she was in the most unexpected of places: Hyrule Castle. Malon nearly fainted, but she managed to get back inside and look around the room. There were paintings of her all around the room, all at various ages and in royal garb. Then she noticed a small letter on the nightstand next to her bed. This is how it read:  
  
Dear Malon,  
  
Your wish has been granted. You are now the princess of Hyrule, as well as the seventh sage of Hyrule. Inside this envelope, you will find a necklace. Wear this necklace at all times, for it will allow you to pass for one who has lived this way for her whole life.  
  
Also, it is important that you do NOT go to Lon Lon Ranch while you are Princess of Hyrule. Should you have no choice, treat the girl who lives there exactly as the Princess Zelda would have treated you, and do NOT, under any circumstances, mention this to anybody, especially to anybody from Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
/\  
  
/\/\ (A/N: This would look like the Triforce if it weren't for formatting issues.)  
  
Malon looked back in the envelope and found a necklace inside, on a simple gold chain, in the form of the Triforce. She put it on and proceeded to get dressed.  
  
When Malon went down to breakfast, she noticed that there was one thing missing that anybody would have seen wrong, even without ever setting foot in the castle: Princess Zelda was nowhere to be found. Malon shrugged it off and continued to eat her breakfast, which was some of the best food she had ever eaten. She knew that it must have come from Lon Lon Ranch. At the thought of this, Malon began to wonder how her father was doing. Malon finished breakfast, then left to go to the castle library.  
  
How am I doing so far? I know the chapters seem a little short, but I make up for it with the frequent updates. You'll all have the next chapter tomorrow! 


	3. Zelda's First Morning

It's Zelda's Turn!  
  
The Switch  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Day One: Morning  
  
Zelda  
  
Zelda awoke early to the crowing of a rooster. 'Who let chickens into the castle?' she pondered, when she realized that she wasn't in the castle at all. Worried that she had been kidnapped, Zelda ran to the window. Looking outside, she could just barely make out Hyrule Castle over the wall's outer edge. Considering where she was relative to the castle, 'This must be Lon Lon Ranch!' Noticing a letter on the bed she awoke in, Zelda thought of her wish the night before. Inside the envelope was a letter:  
  
Dear Zelda,  
  
Your wish has been granted. You are now the daughter of the owner of Lon Lon Ranch. Inside this envelope, you will find a necklace. Wear this necklace at all times, for it will allow you to pass for one who has lived this way for her whole life.  
  
Also, it is important that you do NOT go to Hyrule Castle while you are in this life. Should you have no choice, try to avoid the princess, although not to the point of being rude, disrespectful, or unlawful, and do NOT, under any circumstances, mention this to anybody, especially to the princess.  
  
/\  
  
/\/\  
  
Inside the envelope was a necklace shaped like the Triforce. Zelda put it on and prepared for her day.  
  
After eating a quick breakfast, Zelda went outside to the stables, with no particular purpose in mind. As she walked, she thought about how different things would be, and already were. Zelda knew that the ranch owner had had a daughter before now, and wondered where she was. Something strange was going on here, and Zelda wasn't sure she liked it, but for now she would just go on living the life she had so abruptly been dropped into.  
  
Yeah, this chapter was kind of lame, but it's a lot easier to write about Hyrule Castle than Lon Lon Ranch. Or maybe I just like Malon more and it's a subconscious sort of thing. Either way, to be fair to anyone crazy enough to read and like this fic, I'll try to write more about Zelda, and by more I mean more than I am now, not more than about Malon. 


	4. Afternoon 1: Malon

OK! I have one review from a weirdo and another review from someone who actually likes it! I know the chapters are short, but that's why I update so often. Now, on with the show!  
  
Last time, we left Malon on her way to Hyrule Castle's library. What would she want in a library over the rest of the castle, you ask? Who says she's not going to see the rest of the castle?  
  
Note: ' marks mean that someone is thinking, if you haven't figured it out yet. You wouldn't have noticed, since nobody has talked yet, but " means verbal dialog.  
  
The Switch  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Day One: Afternoon  
  
Malon  
  
Malon meant to go straight to the library after breakfast, but she never made it very far before getting lost or running into somebody who had some important decision to make or document to sign. 'Thank the goddesses for this necklace,' she said to herself, not knowing how correct she was. In this way, Malon actually saw every other part of the castle before the necklace gave her enough information to make a map of Hyrule Castle, allowing her to reach the library.  
  
Malon wanted to go to the library to do some research to see if anything like this has happened before, and to look up the star phenomenon and the mysterious letter signed only with the Triforce symbol. When she had her right arm loaded down with books, she reached to grab one more with her left hand and noticed that it had a Triforce mark on it as well. 'Another thing to look up, I guess.'  
  
Malon had discovered that the stars were a sign that the goddesses were about to do something, and the phenomenon could only be seen by those it affected; that on the rare occasion that the goddesses had to give a message to someone in Hyrule, a letter such as the one she had received would appear while one was sleeping; and that the Triforce mark on the back of her hand meant that she held the Triforce of Wisdom, something she must have received from Zelda. Malon just barely had time to look up this last fact before a castle servant came and told her that her father requested that she oversee a shipment of milk from Lon Lon Ranch. How ironic that she should be asked by her new father to receive something from her old father. However, Malon was too worried to think about this. What if whoever was in her old life came along? Malon used to accompany her father to castle town all the time, and would help bring the milk up to the castle once she was old enough. She wasn't sure that she wanted to meet whoever was now who she used to be. Malon did the best she could to shrug off this feeling and proceeded to the door that connected the kitchen to the outside...  
  
I hope I'm doing all right. I decided, what could be more interesting than defying the will of the goddesses and bringing the two life-switchers together? Malon and Zelda will meet in the chapter after next, and what happens after is anyone's guess. Will Malon and Zelda be able to obey their letters? Read the next chapters and find out! Oh, and if you didn't know, the door to which I am referring at the end is the door you can't open when you have to push the milk crates around in the game. Yeah, I know It's probably supposed to go to the courtyard, but if Nintendo made Talon deliver milk to that same spot, I can provide for a way for it to make sense. Review and tell me what you think! 


	5. Afternoon 1: Zelda

I now have 3 reviews! I actually only have one more chapter currently written, as opposed to the six that I had when I put this story up, so there might be a delay. I'd better do my homework extremely quickly so I can write some more!  
  
So, how does Zelda get stuck going to the castle? Read and find out!  
  
The Switch  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Day One: Afternoon  
  
Zelda  
  
Zelda entered the stables and was greeted by the sight of many cows and horses. She walked up to one horse in particular, and was greeted by a friendly nudge. "What's your name?" she asked it, and was surprised to hear a voice say "Epona." At first Zelda thought the horse was talking to her, when she realized that the voice had been her own. 'This necklace must be as for real as this switch,' Zelda thought. She took Epona out to the field for a quick ride, but she couldn't get the horse to calm down for anything. She almost let out a growl in frustration, but it turned into a hum. At hearing Zelda's song, Epona calmed down and Zelda mounted her.  
  
About halfway around the track, Zelda heard Talon, her new father call to her. "Zelda! Come here!" Zelda rode back to the stables to speak with her dad. "Zelda, I need you to take this shipment of milk to Hyrule Castle."  
  
"Why me?" Zelda asked, fearing to defy whoever wrote that letter and was brave enough to sign with the Triforce.  
  
"I have to take milk to at least ten families in Kakariko today, I won't have nearly enough time to do both, and there's really not much to do around here today. Is one little trip to the castle too much to ask? You've been there about a thousand times, coming with me."  
  
"Yes, father, I'll go," Zelda replied, after all, the letter did say something about if she had no choice but to go. All she had to do was not say anything about being the princess of Hyrule and hope she didn't run into the princess who was living her life. No sweat.  
  
Zelda went into the stables and dragged out a cart, which she fastened to Epona's back. Once she had loaded the cart up with the milk, Zelda set off in the direction of her former home.  
  
Yeah, I know, it could be better and it could be longer, but hey, that's why I'm updating so often! I bet that not many others update so often! Review! 


	6. Evening 1: The Meeting

This is it! Malon and Zelda finally meet! Isn't the suspense killing you? I think I've decided to introduce Link into this story after all.  
  
The Switch  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Day One: Late Afternoon/Evening  
  
Malon  
  
Malon walked off to the kitchen with the words of her letter ringing in her head. 'Do NOT, under any circumstances, mention this to anybody, especially to anybody from Lon Lon Ranch.' Malon was afraid that she would run into her father and go to pieces. But when she opened the door, it was not her old dad she was greeted by...  
  
Zelda  
  
Zelda approached the door into the castle's kitchen slowly. She was tempted to just leave the milk there and leave, but she thought of how she would have reacted to that if she had still been the princess. Until now she had been enjoying her new life, but now she was wishing it had never happened. Zelda saw the knob on the door in front of her turn, and she was almost expecting to see the king, but this was not what fate had in mind.  
  
Malon saw Zelda standing there in her clothes and nearly fainted. She knew that this was the former princess of Hyrule, for she had seen her once or twice when she was bringing milk to the castle with her father. It was apparent that Zelda recognized Malon as well, for she had the exact same expression on her face. All memory of the letters they had received melted away and they instantly started talking excitedly.  
  
"Princess Zelda? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I woke up this morning in your bed and I found a letter saying my wish had been granted!"  
  
"Oh, that was from the goddesses, they... Wait. You made the same wish I did?"  
  
"You wished to be princess of Hyrule?"  
  
"Something like that. I was wondering what it was like to live in the castle and I wished I could find out."  
  
"So the goddesses are behind this?"  
  
"Who else could completely switch the lives of the ranch girl and the princess?"  
  
"Good point. I guess that means that you're the seventh sage and have the Triforce of Wisdom as well?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Is there anything you think I ought to know?"  
  
"Yes. Go to my, I mean your, nursemaid, Impa, and ask her to keep training you on how to turn into Shiek. If your necklace there works the same as mine, you should already know enough to keep her from suspecting anything odd. Should I know anything about being you?"  
  
"Don't bother the Cuccos."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just DON'T."  
  
"OK. I'd better get back to the ranch, or your dad will worry."  
  
"All right. I'll stop by some time and we can talk more. And I'll make sure to have the cooks start using a lot of milk and order it in small quantities."  
  
"Perfect. By the way, do you think this is permanent?"  
  
"I don't know. I hope it's not. Castle life is nice, but I'd much rather be on the ranch."  
  
"I know the feeling."  
  
Zelda returned to the ranch and collapsed into bed. Back at the castle, Malon did the exact same thing.  
  
Yeah, I know, the dialog was overwhelming. I think I'm going to have carpel-tunnel by the time I'm done with this thing. -_-' Okay. I think that we'll bring in Link in the next chapter. Yay! A whole chapter where I get to take a break from writing about girls! I bet that a girl could write this fic better, considering that the only two characters I've written about, other than Talon's short appearance, are girls. Ugh. Link will be a nice break. 


	7. Morning 2: Lon Lon Ranch

This is where it gets confusing. Sort of.  
  
The Switch  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Day Two: Morning  
  
Malon  
  
Malon woke up early that morning. She slowly opened her eyes, almost hoping to see her own ceiling, half praying that the wish wasn't over. She moved to get dressed, but when her hand brushed past some blue material, the necklace started to glow. Malon suddenly knew what Zelda had been talking about. She transformed herself into Sheik, a young Sheikah man wrapped in bandages with one eye that was red, and another that was covered by his red hair. Using a Deku Nut, Sheik disappeared in a blinding flash.  
  
Day Two: Mid-Morning  
  
Lon Lon Ranch  
  
Zelda had just walked outside, taking a deep breath of the fresh air, when there was a flash and Sheik appeared out of nowhere. "I guess Sheik's appearance is more dependant on who is becoming him than I thought," Zelda remarked. There was a glow and Sheik transformed back into Malon, who was now wearing clothes that looked somewhat like a cross between her old ranch dress and her royal gown.  
  
"I've had an idea to make this arrangement a little easier. In the back of the room under that silo on the far side of the ranch, there's a small hole leading to a secret back room that only I know about. I can set up a magic portal there leading to the princess' bedroom in Hyrule Castle," said Malon.  
  
"That's perfect!" Zelda began, when a giant beam of blue light came down out of the sky and struck the ground next to the castle, about where the ancient Temple of Time was. "Link's back!" Zelda exclaimed.  
  
"You mean the fairy boy from the forest? Now that I think about it, I haven't seen him for seven years! Where has he been?" Malon asked. Zelda explained the whole story to her and at the end, Malon was in shock. "You mean to tell me that you sent a ten year old child on a quest that ended up taking away the last seven years of his life, and at the same time allowed Ganondorf to gain the power he needed to take over Hyrule?!"  
  
"Hey, it was an accident!" Zelda and Malon started arguing with each other. This went on for a while, when suddenly, they heard a voice behind them.  
  
"Hello Zelda, Princess. Long time, no see."  
  
Yeah, sorry ending, and it's just as short as everything else I've done so far has been. So you can figure out pretty easily where the next chapter will go. By the way, I've heard a few too many things that this has been compared to. Such as the Prince and the Pauper and Freaky Friday. Yeah, it may be the same basic concept, but I'm not taking this in either of those directions. Since there was no new chapter yesterday, I'll be writing the rest of Chapter 8 and posting it a little later. 


	8. Morning 2: Link's Awakening

Note: Due to the fact that Malon is just barely learning to become Sheik while this is taking place, he will not appear in the Temple of Time in this fic, unless I decide to follow Link back into the Temple of Time. Which could happen if I decide to take this fic in an even more bizarre direction.  
  
The Switch  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Day Two: Mid-morning  
  
Link  
  
Link appeared in the Temple of Time, holding the Master Sword, just as it had been when he had pulled it out of the pedestal seven years ago. Link wasn't really sure what had just happened, but he figured that a good place to start would be to contact Saria. She always seemed to know what to do. Link played Saria's Song on the Ocarina of Time (He hadn't quite accepted it as "his" yet) and was glad to hear the voice of his best friend. Saria was in the Forest Temple and needed help. Link was ready to go, but he thought, for some reason that he should go to Lon Lon Ranch first. After all, he just got back to Hyrule after seven years. He wanted to explain to his friend, Zelda, just where he had been since that day he had last gone to her ranch and she taught him her mother's song. It seemed like only yesterday... But, of course, for him, it was yesterday!  
  
Link walked outside the temple and noticed that the area had become drastically different. He looked over at Death Mountain and saw an evil red ring of smoke and electricity surrounding the top. He looked to Market Town and saw that although it was not completely destroyed and filled with zombies or something, the buildings were definitely more run down, and the mood was much drearier than it was when he had walked across into the temple five minutes, I mean, seven years ago. And just past the other side of the market was an evil looking castle. Looking at Hyrule Castle, Link saw many ReDeads and Stalchildren standing at attention on the path, keeping anyone from coming in or out.  
  
Link rushed out into Hyrule Field. Everything was just as he remembered it. After a walk of about five minutes, he reached the ranch. He could hear voices coming from inside. "You think you could have done much better?" "Well, I certainly couldn't have done worse!" Link entered the ranch and saw Princess Malon and Zelda arguing with each other. PRINCESS Malon? Wasn't Zelda supposed to be the princess? Link shook off the weird feeling that something wasn't quite right and spoke. "Hello Zelda, Princess. Long time, no see."  
  
The girls instantly stopped fighting. "Hello, Link," Zelda began, but Malon, who hadn't lived as a princess her whole life ran up to Link and threw her arms around him. "Link! I missed you so much! I'm sorry for what Zelda did to you!"  
  
Suddenly, something in Link's mind snapped. The illusion that everything was normal was gone. "Malon, how did you become princess of Hyrule? And how are you the rancher's daughter now, Zelda?"  
  
The girls were speechless. "How did you know that this wasn't right?" Malon asked.  
  
"Well, for one he has the Triforce of Courage. Any Triforce piece would be enough for someone to be able to get a small peek past the illusion. For another, he was sealed in the Sacred Realm when the goddesses granted our wish. And lastly, you just apologized for what I did. In this switched reality, you were the one that got him stuck in the Sacred Realm, which I am sorry for, Link."  
  
Link was dumbfounded. "So you two actually wished for this? And the goddesses actually did it? Wow."  
  
Malon walked into the stables and came out with a familiar looking horse. "You'll probably need a horse to help you save Hyrule. You should take Epona. You remember the song I taught you, right?"  
  
"Of course. You forget, even though it was seven years for you, it's only been a couple of days to me."  
  
Zelda suddenly remembered Malon's idea. "Why don't we go and set up that warp in that secret room? You can also set up a warp to a hidden area in the Lost Woods for Link to use? You can make it so even the Forest Sage won't be able to find it."  
  
So a warp point was established. "Link, you'd better get going. Hyrule's not going to save itself. You should probably go to Kakariko Graveyard. There's an item you need there. Once you get it, you can come back here and use the warp to get back to the forest. Maybe we can even have a picnic before you go," suggested Malon.  
  
"That would be great!" exclaimed Link. And with that, he rode out of the ranch. Zelda went into the house to start getting ready for the picnic while Malon just stood there with a dreamy sort of look on her face. Link had definitely gotten cuter over the past seven years, and Malon was in love.  
  
Ugh. I can't believe I just typed that. CUTER? I need to go wash my hands. As a guy, I feel extremely strange having just typed that. But, I promised my readers I would make this a Malink romance fic, and this was just a necessary step towards that. But CUTER? Yeah, I'm done now. I hope that all of you that wanted a Malink (OK, so only one or two people voiced that opinion...) are happy now, because the story can finally go in that direction. 


	9. Afternoon 2: Ruined Plans

Okay, this is going to be a whole new type of writing than the first seven chapters, so bear with me. This is the only thing I've ever seriously focused on writing.  
  
The Switch  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Day Two: Afternoon  
  
Link  
  
Link rode away from Kakariko Village, not thinking about how he obtained his new item, but of Malon. Funny as it sounded, Link felt strange that it didn't seem strange to be completely emotionally adjusted to being a seventeen year old. Link used to think of Malon as his weird friend from the ranch, but now that they were both grown up, he thought she was the most beautiful thing on the planet and he was completely in love with her. He was absentmindedly looking through his pocket when he found a letter...  
  
Dear Link,  
  
It seems you have learned of the situation surrounding Zelda and Malon. You must not speak of this to anyone. The two girls were not even meant to know about the other's wish. Inside the envelope is an earring that will help you hold your tongue.  
  
It also seems that you and Malon have affections towards each other. This is perfectly acceptable, but you must not allow anybody, possibly with the exception of Zelda, to know, for when the wish is undone, everyone will think that you were romantically involved with Princess Zelda. If you are then seen with Malon, well, we do not need to tell you what will happen.  
  
/\  
  
/\/\  
  
As Link replaced his silver earring with the gold one from the envelope, he thought about his letter. He didn't want to imagine what would happen if... Wait... 'have affections towards each other,'?! That meant that Malon liked him as well! That eased his mind a bit, and he continued on his way.  
  
When Link got to the ranch, he saw Talon just a little ways off, returning from the previous day's deliveries. Link sent Epona off in the direction of the forest and hurried into the ranch. "Zelda! Malon! Talon's coming back!" If Talon caught Malon at Lon Lon Ranch, there'd be some explaining to do! Malon quickly used her new magic to pick up the picnic and she and Link fled to the secret room.  
  
Link pulled Malon through the warp to the Lost Woods, and they found themselves in a clearing. It was surrounded by dense trees, and the only ways out were the tree stump they came through and a ladder inside of a hollowed out tree trunk that seemed to climb up to nowhere, but really connected to a trap door in Link's treehouse that Malon had created.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Malon asked.  
  
"I thought that maybe we could have our picnic after all," said Link. With that, Malon brought out the picnic from Lon Lon Ranch and sat down next to Link, smiling at him gently.  
  
Yeah, it's different. Like I said, this is a new writing style for me, and I still need to adjust. I felt compelled to give Link a goddess letter, and it was an extremely easy way for me to get him and Malon to admit their feelings for each other. It's a technique I'm going to experiment with. I might make some slight changes if I decide it doesn't work, although with my confidence in my own writing, I'm just as likely to rip down the whole fic as I am to change that part. But, I am extremely tolerant with myself, so the fic IS staying up, and I'm probably not going to change it much. In fact, the only part I've changed so far is the fact that at the beginning of chapter 2, it used to say Princess Malon, rather than just Malon. It didn't work too well, and on the advice of a friend, namely my first reviewer, I changed it.  
  
By the way, the guy that wrote that first review is an oddball. It's actually his fault that I use my arm to stir glazes in pottery class... Yeah, I know, TMI. Just had to put that in. Sayonara! 


	10. Afternoon 2: The Revelation

Now wasn't that spontaneous of Link? This chapter marks the point where this fic takes a definite, dangerous, irreversible, and (for me) uncharacteristic turn into the romance genre. It probably won't be very good at first, but I'm sure all of my kind reviewers will help me take care of that little detail, now won't you?  
  
The Switch  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Day Two: Mid-Afternoon  
  
"This looks great!" exclaimed Link. The picnic was laid out before him and looked absolutely marvelous.  
  
"I just feel a little guilty that Zelda isn't here. She did most of it. Of course, I guess that since I used my magic to make it disappear, I can make it reappear as many times as I want!" replied Malon.  
  
They sat and ate for a while when Link remembered the mysterious letter. "Malon, will you take a look at this?" Link asked. Malon looked the letter over and knew exactly where it came from.  
  
"This is a letter from the goddesses themselves. Zelda and I got ones just like them," Malon said while reading it through. Suddenly, the expression on her face changed, and Link realized exactly what he had just done. "You... You like me, too, Link?" was all that Malon could get out.  
  
"Yeah, I do. I really hadn't meant for you to find out like this though," Link said, a little more quickly than usual.  
  
"Link, that doesn't matter. In fact, I'm glad to have gotten this over with so easily. Now we both know that we like each other, and it was barely awkward at all!" Malon said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Heh. I feel much better now," came Link's reply. He moved closer to Malon, and they shared their first kiss.  
  
Malon was the first to break away. "Link, you'd probably better get going. You can't just leave Saria alone in the Forest Temple."  
  
"Saria! I forgot! I'd better run!" Link was frantic.  
  
"Wait! I have something I want to give you first!" Malon produced a small silver whistle. "Blow on this when you want to speak to me. I'll always be on the other end. And I have a song that will help you get to the temple more easily and quickly." Malon taught Link the Minuet of Forest. "I'll be waiting for you back at the castle. I love you, Link. Please be careful."  
  
"Don't worry about me. I swear not to come back to you in more than one piece."  
  
"Don't even joke like that!" Malon and Link shared one more brief kiss, and Link played the Minuet of Forest. In a brilliant flash of green light, he was gone. Malon stood there for another moment, then walked back through the two warps to get to Hyrule Castle. She decided to lie on the bed, and remained there, thinking about Link.  
  
Ugh. So... mushy... brain... decomposing... But really, I've gotten to the point that if I was on the other end of this, I'd actually enjoy reading it. This new kind of writing is actually coming to me so easily, it's scary. I guess there's no turning back now, eh? (Note: I do not live in Canada, but I went there for vacation. This explains the random "eh?", which is only a stereotype. People in Canada don't really say "eh?".) 


	11. Evening 2: At the Castle

Disclaimer (Different from Chapter 1): There is something at the end of this chapter that may be taken the wrong way by a perverted mind. Trust me. If what you are imagining is anything rated above G, you are taking this the wrong way. I am in no way writing anything that depicts or implies anything that is not suitable to the rating I have given this story. If you are the kind of person who goes into hysterics every time you hear the Nike motto "Just Do It", skip this chapter. While it is a part of the story, it is not necessary to understand the story. Nothing happens to change the general plot.  
  
The Switch  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Day Two: Evening  
  
Kokiri Forest  
  
Link walked back to his treehouse from the Deku Tree's grove. Somehow, he'd always known he wasn't a Kokiri. There were all those things that made him different. Link's house was just the way he left it, only with a small layer of dust. You might think there would be a rather thick layer, but this is an outdoor treehouse, after all, and the wind does blow in the Kokiri Forest.  
  
Link was about to open the trap door to get back to the secret clearing when he realized he had no idea where it was. 'Idiot!' Link glanced at the floor and noticed a small keyhole embedded in the wood. Link suddenly remembered the whistle and was about to ask Malon how to open the door when it hit him: the whistle was the key. Literally. Link inserted the whistle into the keyhole, and it shot back out. Link caught the whistle in the air, just before a hole in the middle of his floor appeared. Link climbed down the ladder and found himself back in the clearing.  
  
Malon was still on her bed, lost in daydreams about her love, when her whistle shot off of its necklace and remained floating in the air in front of her. She grabbed it and was sucked into a telepathic trance. "Malon, is the coast clear?" It was as if Link was in front of her, yet miles away.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead and come here." Malon was ecstatic that Link was back. A clicking noise could be heard, and Link walked out of Malon's closet.  
  
"That was a little strange..." commented Link. That was all he had time to get out, for Malon's embrace was now strangling poor Link, and she drew him into a long kiss. "Now really, is that any way for a princess to behave?" Link asked, mockingly.  
  
"I've only been a princess for two days. Let's just say I'm still getting used to it..." They sat on the bed, kissing passionately, for a while.  
  
"Let's not go to the next step yet." Link said what they both were thinking.  
  
"Yeah," Malon agreed. "You know, just because we don't... doesn't mean we can't sleep in the same bed, you know..."  
  
"No pajamas." Malon made some appear on the end of the bed. "What if somebody comes in and sees us?" Malon tossed him a silver bracelet.  
  
"If you wear this, whenever somebody opens the door, you will be moved to your bed in your treehouse. You'll come back here as soon as I'm alone in the room again. And you won't even wake up." They changed into their pajamas and snuggled up together in bed. They were happily asleep in seconds.  
  
That was a little too close. As I said before, nothing was implied, and nothing that would have been implied was blatantly stated. This is still G-rated. If you think it's not, just e-mail me or IM me (click on my name above to see how), and I'll do my best to correct the problem quickly. Besides, I decided that, with this being their first day together, Link and Malon weren't ready for that yet. 


	12. Morning 5: An Unforseen Event

Nothing to say. Enjoy the chapter.  
  
The Switch  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Day Five: Late Morning  
  
Clearing in the Lost Woods  
  
Over the next two days, Malon and Zelda settled more into their new lives, getting more accustomed to their new positions. Link kept spending the night in Malon's bedroom, but they never let things go too far.  
  
Malon came out of the portal to the secret room on the ranch. "Hi, Link. What's up?"  
  
"I'm at a loss. I have no idea where to go next. I've collected the medalions of Light, Forest, Fire, and Water, so next on my list is Shadow, but I have no idea how."  
  
"Oh, my. I'm not sure if you'll like this one. Play this song." Malon played the Prelude of Light on Shiek's harp. Link repeated the song on his ocarina (yes, he finally could call it his) and was whisked away in yellow light.  
  
When Link arrived at the Temple of Time, Malon was already waiting in the back. "What are we doing here?" Link asked.  
  
"Put the Master Sword back in the Pedestal of Time," came Malon's reply. Link did as he was told and was enveloped in a familiar blue light. But, something unexpected happened. Malon had still been standing next to the pedestal when Link had returned the sword to it. Although she had not been missing for seven years...  
  
I know that this chapter is ridiculously short, but before, it was ridiculously long. I felt that the story would flow better if I broke the end off of this, so what used to be the larger portion of this chapter is now mostly in Chapter 13. The very end of what I wrote before I decided to split it all is now at the beginning of Chapter 14. Just remember what I said about following Link back to the Temple of Time at the beginning of Chapter 8. I felt that something like this was needed to bring the story away from the Malon/Link relationship, and more towards the switch. I mean, it's the title, and what I originally intended to write about, so this will hopefully get me back on track. 


	13. Morning Negative2550: Temporarily Normal

Man, people have been updating a ton today! This was originally the end of Chapter 12, but I decided I had gone too long, so I cut it into two parts. Actually, I decided to do this after I had written what now are the first couple of sentences of Chapter 14.  
  
The Switch  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Day Negative Two Thousand Five Hundred Fifty (Seven Years in the Past): Late Morning  
  
Temple of Time  
  
Malon and Link woke up, as if from a dream. They had traveled seven years into the past, but something was definitely wrong. "Why am I wearing Princess Zelda's clothes still?" For Malon was still dressed in the garb of the Royal Family. Malon and Link, in their ten year old bodies, ran as fast as they could to Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
Inside the ranch, everything seemed as normal as could be, except... "Hi, Fairy B.. Oh, I'm so sorry. Hello, Princess, to what do we owe the honor of your visit?" Zelda seemed to be completely brainwashed.  
  
"Zelda, don't you remember? About the wish and everything?" asked Malon.  
  
"What wish, your majesty?" So Link and Malon had to explain everything to Zelda. "So what you're saying is that you and I switched lives, and since you came back in time to before the wish, you've wound up in a parallel universe? Wow." Suddenly, a golden envelope addressed to Link, Malon, and Zelda jumped out of Link's pocket. The letter inside read like this:  
  
Dear children,  
  
The combination of the time travel caused by the Master Sword and the wish granted by us, the goddesses three, has caused an extremely unstable universe. In order to rectify this, Malon, you shall be sent seven years into the future. Also, the wish shall be undone until Link retrieves the Master Sword again. Malon, your ten year old self will be returned to Lon Lon Ranch, and you, Zelda, will be returned to Hyrule Castle and forget all about this incident. Link's own knowledge will be the only trace of the wish in this timeline. This shall be done at the closing of this letter. Malon, before you go, tell Link where his next destination lies.  
  
/\  
  
/\/\  
  
"Link, hurry and go to the windmill in Kakariko! Play the song you learned there seven years from now! Go to the well!" And, with that, Malon disappeared in a flash of light, and Zelda was replaced with another Malon, who was unconscious. Link fled the ranch before she woke up. He didn't want to have to explain this.  
  
In Kakariko, Link was fiddling around in his pocket when he realized that, while he had de-aged seven years, he had not lost any of the items he had picked up in the future! He pulled out the whistle and gave it a short toot. "Link! Link, hurry and get back here! I'm not sure I could handle going back to the castle if I stay in my old life for too long! I'll be waiting in your treehouse." Link played the Bolero of Fire and was warped to Death Mountain Crater, where he ran out and into Darunia's chamber. Link exited Goron City.  
  
All right, that's it. The next part will go up as soon as I finish writing it. You can go home now. 


	14. Afternoon Negative 2550: Gauntlet?

Yeah, this is where things get strange. Do not read the note at the end if you do not want a small spoiler! Without further ado, I present to you, Chapter 14.  
  
Note: Although Navi has not yet been mentioned in this fic, she still has been with Link, just as in the game. She's just not annoying anymore, and she actually gets along with Link.  
  
The Switch  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Day Negative Two Thousand Five Hundred Fifty (Seven Years in the Past):  
  
Afternoon  
  
Death Mountain Trail  
  
"Link, what's wrong?" asked Navi. She always had a way of knowing what was going through Link's head.  
  
"It almost feels like a dream, the past three days. I mean, you and I are the only ones who know what happened. And all trace of it has been wiped out. I don't know what to do."  
  
"Well, you should start by getting down to Kakariko. The sooner you get whatever's in the bottom of that well, the sooner you can get back to the future and fix this mess. The longer you take, the worse it will be for Malon and Zelda when you finally get back. Umm, you might want to see if that owl is up at the top of the trail, it's blocked down below."  
  
Link climbed to the top of the trail. He was in luck. He really didn't want to have to warp all the way back to the forest or the lake. Even the Temple of Time was a little further than he'd like. "Hey, Kaepora. Can I hitch a ride to the village?"  
  
"Why certainly, young hero. Grab hold of my talons." Kaepora Gaebora took off, and they were in the village in a matter of seconds. "Young master, I know what is troubling you. Do not worry, Malon and Zelda are fine."  
  
"That's good. Do you know when they're going to switch back?"  
  
"Therein lies the problem. For, although the goddesses switched the girls' lives, they will be very reluctant to undo the wish. There is only one way to fix the girls' lives. You see, there is an artifact, a gauntlet, similar to the Triforce in that it holds some of the goddesses' power. The difference is that this gauntlet allows the wearer to modify or undo wishes granted by the goddesses. Also, it holds the power of any wish it changes. The problem is that it will be destroyed in four years."  
  
"Where is the gauntlet? I have to find it! I know that the girls will want to switch back!"  
  
"Listen. I know you are not quite big enough to use the Longshot, but you will have to use it just the same. Get on the purple roof, then latch on to a wooden post in a hole just below the blades of the windmill. Inside is a tunnel. When you come out, jump and grab one of the blades, Ride it to the top. You will have to climb down a ladder until you are under the windmill. The gauntlet is inside, but you will need the item from under the well to get it. Good luck." With that, the owl flew off.  
  
Yeah, I think this will go somewhere interesting. By now, you can already guess the fate of the wish, or can you? Go back up and read Kaepora's description of the gauntlet, which has no name, by the way. "...it holds the power of any wish it changes." So, I leave it to you to infer who will get switched IF the gauntlet gets into the wrong hands... 


	15. Evening Negative 2550: Gauntlet!

This lack of reviews is getting depressing. Also, I would like to apologize to that guy who left my first review. The Volcae character was created by him for a Zelda game we were working on. And that's all I have to say.  
  
The Switch  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Day Negative Two Thousand Five Hundred Fifty (Seven Years in the Past): Early Evening  
  
Kakariko Windmill  
  
Link fell into a familiar room. Behind him was a closed door, leading to Dampé the grave keeper's future grave, and in front was a Block of Time, blocking the upper entrance to the windmill in Kakariko Village.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Link opened the last door of the dungeon under the windmill with the boss key. In the circular room, the only thing of note was what appeared to be a dormant volcano. From a hole in the ceiling, a small drop of lava fell down, landing in the center of the volcano. The volcano erupted, leaving a river of lava around the perimeter of the room. Then, the volcano opened its eyes and stood up on its four feet. This was the Gargantuan Volcano Monster, Volking.  
  
Link could not figure out how to defeat the monster. He shot Deku Seeds at it with his slingshot, but they burned up whenever they got within one yard of it. He tried his boomerang once, but thought better of it when it came back with a small flame on the tip. He had heard of a magical ice arrow, but he didn't have the spell for it yet, and there would be no way he could shoot with his Fairy Bow anyway.  
  
Finally, when all hope seemed lost, Link remembered where he was. This windmill had a special connection with the Song of Storms. Link played the notes as quickly as he could, and a rainstorm formed in the room. The volcano monster was temporarily turned to ash. Link ran up to it and hit it with his sword. A large portion of the beast crumbled away into nothing. Link repeated the process until the monster was no more. Link collected the gauntlet, and a warp opened beneath his feet.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Link played the Song of Time and exited the windmill. Kaepora Gaebora was waiting for him on the railing outside. "Well done, young lad. There is just one more problem with this gauntlet, however. While the gauntlet will not be destroyed along with the rest of that passage, you can not take it with you forward in time. If you try, it will be left in the Temple of Time in this time. You must put it someplace where it will be safe for seven years. After that, it will follow you backward and forward through time." Link played the Minuet of Forest. He knew exactly where to put it, but it would take until nightfall.  
  
I'd say that's pretty good, considering that another chapter will go up soon. I think the next chapter will be the last before Link goes forward in time again. Besides, writing negative two thousand five hundred fifty is annoying and negative 2550 is not chapter title friendly. 


	16. Evening 5: Ranch Girl Malon in Kokiri Fo...

Despite the lack of reviews I've gotten lately, I'm going to generously post the next chapter anyway. The original plan was to bring Link back to the present in this chapter, but I've chosen to wait on that. I won't change that chapter at all, I've just decided to make it chapter 18 instead of 16. Instead, we're going to take a look at Malon and the much neglected Zelda in this chapter and the next.  
  
The Switch  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Day Five: Evening  
  
Kokiri Forest  
  
Malon, even without the magical powers she once had as princess, had no trouble getting to Link's treehouse without the Kokiri finding out. Although she and Zelda had been switched back, the warp she had created three days earlier still stood. She even still had her whistle to talk to Link.  
  
Malon wasn't quite sure what was taking so long, Link should have been back by now. It didn't take him that long to clear out a dungeon. Unless... could something have happened to him? Malon was starting to get worried, when a green envelope appeared on Link's desk. It was addressed to her.  
  
At first, Malon thought it might be another letter from the goddesses, when she realized that it was a green envelope, not a gold one. Malon rushed over to the desk and ripped open the envelope as fast as she could.  
  
Dear Malon,  
  
I know you're probably worried about me, but don't. I'm fine. I had to do something else while I'm still in the past. Let's just say it was an emergency. I'll be back as soon as I can, but I have to wait until all of the Kokiri are asleep to finish what I have started. If I don't, well, then we'd better hope that the goddesses haven't granted too many wishes. I miss you so much. I'll be back before bedtime. It's a lucky thing that the Kokiri fall asleep very close to nightfall.  
  
Link  
  
Malon set the letter down with a sigh of relief. That meant that Link was already done in the well, and he had returned to the forest. But what did he mean by 'an emergency'? And why did he have to wait until the Kokiri were asleep? Malon was confused, but she just shrugged it off. 'He'll explain when he gets back.' Malon went to Link's bed and took a nap.  
  
Now, I know there are more people out there who like my story than are reviewing. How hard is it to click the little button and review? I didn't ever review before, but since writing my own story here, I've come to realize how important it really is. It lets you know that there is actually someone out there reading your story, and that all that you are doing is not for naught! (hee hee hee... that rhymes!) It's nice to know that you're not just writing into empty space. The next chapter will be similar to this one, but about Zelda. I've neglected her too much ever since she and Malon first met at the castle. I tried to put her in a little back when Link and Malon went back in time, but that didn't quite work out as planned. I have a little plan in mind to make sure that Zelda doesn't get neglected anymore. The gauntlet is just the start of that plan. 


	17. Evening 5: Princess Zelda in Hyrule Cast...

Once again, nothing to say.  
  
The Switch  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Day Five: Evening  
  
Hyrule Castle  
  
Zelda was sitting in the castle's courtyard, like she used to when she was little. She loved it here, and she figured she had better come here while she still could. She had received another letter from the goddesses, explaining why the wish was going to be undone. She wasn't sure how long Link would be gone, so she wanted to enjoy her time in her old home for as long as she possibly could.  
  
While she was sitting there, Zelda suddenly remembered, just after Link got stuck in the Sacred Realm, she had received a letter from him, and he told her to open it at a time exactly like this. She ran to her room and retrieved the letter.  
  
Dear Zelda,  
  
If you're reading this, you're a princess again. I would have been back sooner, but I got sidetracked here in the past. I'll be back soon, and you will return to Lon Lon Ranch, but if this extra time I've spent in the past pays off, I can help you return to the castle permanently. Just hang in there. I should be back before bedtime, and the wish will be redone.  
  
Link  
  
Zelda almost questioned how Link could have sent this to her seven years before she and Malon had made the wish, but she realized that Link had gone back in time. That, of course, was the entire reason that the wish had been reversed. She returned to the courtyard, and just sat there, taking in the beauty and taking an occasional look at the letter. If this really was to be over soon, her life, which had already been turned upside-down, would be drastically changed yet again. For now, she was content to stay just as she was.  
  
Yeah, short and horrid, but not half bad, I guess. I'm going to slowly reinsert Zelda into the story. As for my future plans (NO spoilers), I've decided who will be the next victims of the switch theme of this story, and you'll never believe who it is. Let's just say that the switch itself is not the only thing the gauntlet will be required for, here. Who knows? This might become a temporary Zelink! Or, maybe, it could permanently become a Zelink AND a Malink, all without even the slightest trace of bigamy! And that won't be nearly as hard to pull off as you might think. And, no, nobody's ever wished to the goddesses to become identical twins. At least, I don't think anybody has... If they have, it's not going to be important here... And with that, I bid you good night. zzzzzzzzzzz............ (10:29 PM) 


	18. Evenings Neg 2550 and 5: Link's Return

Review, people!  
  
The Switch  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Day Negative Two Thousand Five Hundred Fifty (Seven Years in the Past): Evening  
  
All of the Kokiri went to sleep soon after the sun went down. This was perfect. Link quickly wrote out a letter to Malon and left it on his desk, making sure to note that he could only do this once and that he could not disturb the letter for seven years. Next, he wrote out a letter to Zelda. He placed the envelope in a second envelope with a note saying to open the letter inside when he was lost in the past and that which the goddesses had done was undone. He figured she'd appreciate that kind of phrasing.  
  
Link's next task was a daunting one. Earlier in the day, he'd borrowed a small treasure chest from the Kokiri twins. He knew they had empty chests, since he had emptied four of them out in their house a couple weeks ago. He placed the gauntlet in the chest, then went behind his treehouse to dig a hole. Link buried the chest in the hole, then covered over the patch of dirt with grass, using a secret Kokiri trick.  
  
Link could hardly wait as he put his ocarina to his lips and played the Prelude of Light. When he arrived at the Temple of Time, he bolted to the back and pulled the sword out as fast as he could.  
  
Day Five: Evening  
  
Temple of Time  
  
Link was in such a hurry to see Malon that he tripped over his own feet. After having such shorter legs for a day, he was a little disoriented. Link couldn't go straight up to the castle, and he didn't want to face Zelda at the ranch, so he played the Minuet of Forest and rushed out of the Lost Woods.  
  
Malon was still asleep on Link's bed when he got there. She must have not noticed when the wish was restored, because she was sleeping just as she had been after reading Link's letter. As soon as she heard Link's footsteps on the ladder, she bolted upright and ran outside to greet him. "Link! I missed you so much!" Malon could hardly contain herself.  
  
"I'm sorry, Malon, but I have to finish what I was doing before I came back. I'll be right back." He grabbed a shovel from the corner and went back behind the treehouse. Right under the spot he marked on the trunk, Link started digging. After about five minutes, he hit the chest. He only checked quickly to make sure that the gauntlet was still there, and he bolted up the ladder.  
  
"What exactly was that about?" Malon asked Link as he put the shovel away and hid the chest in a secret spot under the bed.  
  
"I'll tell you in the morning. Let's get some rest."  
  
"All right, Link. Let's head back to the castle." Three warps later, and the lovebirds were back in Malon's room at the castle. "I'm so glad you're back, Link. I know you were only gone for a day, but it seemed like a month!"  
  
"It's good to be back." Link paused for a moment. "Malon, do you think you're ready to go back to life on the ranch?"  
  
"I'm more than ready! Castle life is okay, but I'd much rather be back home on the ranch. I'll take farm chores over executive decisions any day! Why?"  
  
"While I was in the past, I found out that the goddesses won't undo the wish, unless we create another unstable universe. Which would be a bad idea to repeat."  
  
"You mean Zelda and I are stuck like this?" Malon looked as if she was about to cry.  
  
"No, that's not what I mean at all! Remember that chest I dug up back at the treehouse? Well, when I was in the past, I found out about an item that would undo a wish granted by the goddesses. The problem was, the gauntlet was to be destroyed in four years if it stayed where it was. So I spent most of the day trying to get it. To add to my problem, I couldn't take it through time with me, so I had to bury it for seven years."  
  
"So you spent a whole day seven years in the past for me?"  
  
"Malon, I love you. I would do anything for you." They kissed for a while, then finally went to bed. Link was finally where he belonged; in this time, with Malon in his arms. Life couldn't get any better than this.  
  
So, how is it? (psst... that's your cue to review) One thing for the future of this fic that is important to know is that, while in the actual storyline, which I have so skillfully butchered here, Majora's Mask follows Ocarina of Time. Well, here, since I have taken the liberty to change so much else, the events of Majora's Mask will take place before Link starts the Young Link portion of the Spirit Temple. It is very important that Link goes to Termina before the end of Ocarina of Time, and either before the switch is undone, or just barely after. Also, before Link leaves Termina, he'll play the Song of Time once more so he actually gets back to Hyrule just minutes after he left. Also important. I really don't want Malon to have to deal with being apart from Link for the whole three days. I also don't want Malon and Zelda to spend three whole days in their normal lives until the switch is undone. I can't have them getting to used to it and having mental breakdowns when things are returned to un-normal. I know it sounds strange, but I have plans. Really, I think I know how at least the next ten or twenty chapters of this story will turn out. Well, kindly review. 


	19. Afternoon 6: The Reversal and the Propos...

Now that Link has the gauntlet, I think the girls will be switched back soon. But, what will happen when Link finds out what else the gauntlet does? I think I'll send Link through the Shadow Temple before the switch is reversed for good. Like I said before, the whole thing in Termina will have to happen before the Spirit Temple, and just after the switch is undone. And it will be the full Bomber's Notebook & Fierce Deity Mask quest, not the wimpy get through in five three day cycles. Although that would be a challenge... Back to the story, the Fierce Deity Mask brings up some interesting ideas for the gauntlet. I think I feel a spin-off coming on!  
  
The Switch  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Day Six: Afternoon  
  
The Forest Clearing  
  
Link had made his way through the Shadow Temple as fast as he could. He was anxious to get Malon and Zelda back to normal, although he really didn't need any extra incentive to get out of that dark hole. He wasn't as anxious about the actual switch, but about the question he wanted to ask Malon once it was over.  
  
Link and Malon had gone to the ranch and picked up Zelda, and on the way to the clearing, they told her about the gauntlet. Zelda was absolutely ecstatic. "Thank Nayru! I almost had given up on ever getting home!"  
  
Link was to be the one to use the gauntlet. As he moved it towards his wrist, an ominous feeling came over him. He strapped it on and, without even having a chance to think for a few seconds, he used its power for the first time. Someone along the line had been granted more knowledge by the goddesses, and Link acquired the knowledge of every wish that had ever been granted by the three omnipotent beings. He might have taken the gauntlet off in fear, but his piece of the Triforce kept it on his hand.  
  
This seemed to take a few minutes, when, in reality, it was only a few seconds. Link snapped out of his dazed state. "Are you two ready?" Both girls just gave him a stare as if to say that his Kokiri Boots were smarter than him at the moment. "Right." Link focused his mind on the most recent wish the goddesses had granted: the wish to switch the lives of the farm girl and the princess. Link commanded the gauntlet to reverse the wish, and it was done. Malon was in her farm clothes again, Zelda in her royal gown. The girls' necklaces and Link's gold earring faded away into nothing, as if the whole week had never happened.  
  
The girls couldn't have been happier to be back to normal. Zelda hurried back to the castle. She was extremely anxious to see her father. Malon moved to go back to the ranch, but Link held her back for a moment. "What is it Link?" Malon asked, the slightest trace of impatientness in her voice.  
  
"Malon, I've been thinking about this for a long time. Even that day, seven years ago in the market, it crossed my mind as a childish thought." Malon knew where this was going, and she barely dared to breathe. Link got down on one knee in front of her. He produced a small box from his pocket. "Malon, will you marry me?"  
  
Malon's smile could not have been any wider if someone told her that... there wasn't even anything else to compare this to. "Of course, Link!" Link didn't even have the chance to blink before she dived on him and gave him the hug to end all hugs, not to mention all breathing.  
  
"Jeez, I didn't even get the chance to give you the ring!" Link opened the box. Inside was one of the most beautiful engagement rings Malon could ever imagine.  
  
"How did you get this?! This must have cost a fortune! I can't accept this..."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Malon. You'd be surprised at the amount of money dispatched ReDeads, Stalfos, and Keese drop! Or, I just was lucky enough to find at least one treasure chest filled to the brim with rupees in each temple I've been to since I woke up."  
  
"Good. You had me worried there for a minute. Well, I guess I'll just have to keep it, then! Let's go back to the ranch and tell my dad the good news!" With that, the two of them ran back to the ranch, the warp and the clearing disappearing behind them.  
  
Yeah, I know. It's only been one week and they're tying the knot. But, as far as this story goes, their relationship has developed enough for this. And, although the switch will only have been reversed and the couple engaged for one day, tomorrow, Link gets sent to Termina. This is kind of important, for the transformation masks, as well as for the return visit.  
  
Lastly, I kind of know what I want to do here, but I'm not completely sure how to get it in. Go to zeldauniverse.net and look for the only picture of Dark Link that is on the top of the artist's list. It's a good visual aid for my upcoming oc. Not quite exactly as I'm going to write him in, but close enough. If you don't have high speed internet, run Internet Explorer while your normal internet program is connected. It works a little better. Enough semi-spoilers and web advice. END 


	20. Day 7: Termina

This is where Link goes to Termina. Rather than bore you with the details (if you want them, look at a walkthrough or buy my book if and when it gets published), I'm going to just explain how he got there. 20 sounds like a good number of times to go back in time, if I remember that number later... Anyways, I'm going to turn this story in yet another direction. The seedlings are back on day four, which I didn't write about, but it wouldn't have shown up even if I had. The actual turn will come in two story days, which won't match with two actual days.  
  
The Switch  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Day Six: Night  
  
Lon Lon Ranch  
  
Link and Malon started planning their wedding immediately. They wanted to be married before Link had to go face Ganondorf. They were expecting this to be a bit of a challenge, but they both wanted such a simple wedding that they managed to get most of the planning done that night.  
  
After they'd had enough planning for one sitting, they went upstairs, where an extra bed had been produced for Link. He wasn't sure where it came from, but he thought it better not to ask. When Talon was softly snoring on the other side of the room, Link and Malon went to the window and looked outside.  
  
"You know, it's funny. I was sitting in this exact spot looking out at the castle exactly one week ago. I thought to myself 'I wonder what it would be like to live there', and I saw a Triforce in the sky. The next thing I knew, I was princess, and you were back. It's funny how things work out like that, isn't it?"  
  
Link just sighed in agreement. They just sat there in each other's arms for a while, then went to bed. After all, engaged or not, Link still had to go on to the next temple tomorrow!  
  
Day Seven: 4:45 AM  
  
Malon was happy to wake up in her own bed for a change. She saw Link on the other side of the room getting ready to go. "Where are you going today?" she asked, startling him.  
  
"I'm... I don't know... I guess to Gerudo Valley, it's the only place on the map where I haven't been to a temple and where I can find a 'goddess of sand'." They said goodbye to each other and Link left.  
  
One Hour Later  
  
Desert Colossus  
  
Link had passed the Gerudos' test and made his way to the Spirit Temple, but now he was trapped. There was a large block of stone blocking one path, and only a hole small enough for a child on the other side. Link left the temple. He would go to the forest and think for a while. He knew that the Gerudos would not let him through if he went back in time seven years, and Malon had forgotten the song to warp here when the switch was undone. He always could use the gauntlet, but he didn't want to if he could avoid it. It was bad enough just wearing the thing, but it had melded into his old gauntlet, and he couldn't go without one on each hand.  
  
Link was pondering this so deeply that he almost didn't notice the young man outside the temple. "Who are you?" he asked, quite alarmed.  
  
"I am Sheik. We would have met sooner, but certain conditions created by the goddesses prevented it."  
  
"So I know your name, but who are you?"  
  
"You can look at that many ways. I am the survivor of the Sheikah, with Impa gone, but I am also someone else, in a way. You see, in a way, I am Zelda in disguise. Zelda basically controls what I do, but I have a completely different personality from her. I know it sounds strange, and really, it's stranger than it sounds, but it's true."  
  
Link was stunned. "So, why did Zelda become you?"  
  
"It was necessary in order to get out of the castle. Ganondorf will not let anyone in or out of Hyrule Castle. Zelda becomes me to use my Sheikah magic to get out of the castle, and to stay out of Ganondorf's sight. I'm here because you need to know what you're supposed to do. Go back to the Temple of Time and go back in time. And play this song." Sheik taught Link the Requiem of Spirit. "I will see you after the Sage of Spirit has been awakened." With the flash of a Deku Nut, he was gone.  
  
Link played the Prelude of Light and, for the second time, went seven years into the past.  
  
Day Negative Two Thousand Five Hundred Forty Eight: 5:50 AM  
  
Temple of Time  
  
Link arrived in the Temple of Time exactly the same way as before, minus Malon. Link turned around to leave, and he saw a green beam of light shoot out of the Kokiri's Emerald and illuminate the circle on the floor that was shaped like the Forest Medallion. Link stepped on the circle and was thrown away in a huge explosion of green light.  
  
The Uncharted Lost Woods  
  
Link found himself in a part of the forest he had never seen before. For some reason, he couldn't remember any of the Ocarina songs he had learned. And, somehow, Epona had found her way here! Navi was nowhere to be found, she must have been left behind in the Temple of Time. Link got on Epona and started riding in what he hoped was the right direction, when two fairies spooked Epona. Link was knocked unconscious, and a masked Skull Kid came and stole the Ocarina of Time. Thus, Link began his adventure in Termina.  
  
So, how was it? Not too horrible, was it? I thought that Link should be lost when he finds Termina, and I had to find some way to provide for the absence of Navi and the presence of Epona. If anyone's wondering, Navi only has ten minutes to get help before Link comes back from Termina, and once a week, Malon let Epona go for a walk on her own, and this part of the woods was one of her favorite spots. That's a little important later. I think this chapter was longer, but I had to get Link to Termina now. I just hope that I can fit this in the way I want to later. 


	21. Termina: Morning 1 No 6: Romani Ranch

Here's where the time displacement is really going to mess with your head. If you think I got something wrong, don't be afraid to e-mail me or IM me and tell me what I did wrong. Also, changing the title is a tricky process for me, so if you see any chapter where it doesn't belong, please tell me. Also, soon I will start writing a new fic. Every time the gauntlet does something in this fic, I will add a chapter to the other fic describing the wish that gave the gauntlet that power. Except for the next time Link uses it, after the wedding.  
  
The Switch  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Day Negative Two Thousand Five Hundred Forty Eight, Day One in Termina, Sixth Three Day Cycle: 8:00 AM; 70 Hours Remain  
  
Milk Road  
  
Link was in poor shape. He had been in Termina for almost three weeks, and he was only halfway to stopping the moon from crashing. He missed Malon terribly, and she had no idea what was happening. So far he had become a Deku Scrub and a Goron, and now, since Skull Kid had disposed of Epona, he needed a new horse to reach the western ocean! He had heard of a ranch near the entrance to the southern swamp, but it was sealed up with a huge boulder. Link used the Goron Mask to buy a Powder Keg and set out for Romani Ranch.  
  
After bombing the boulder blocking the ranch, Link went inside and was instantly homesick for Lon Lon Ranch. He took off the Goron Mask and used the Bunny Hood to get to the other side of the ranch. "Link! Isn't that your horse?" Tatl, Link's fairy partner here in Termina, asked. Sure enough, Epona was right there, behind a fence. Link turned and walked up to the little girl, intending to ask her to return Epona, when he realized that she looked identical to Malon.  
  
"Hi! I'm Romani! What's your name?" the girl asked. "Link? That's a nice name, but... How about... Grasshopper? That's the name Romani gives you." Link was too stunned to care about this girl's babbling. When she asked him to help fight aliens off the ranch that night, he agreed in a heartbeat. She reminded him how to play Epona's Song, and he took his horse and left.  
  
Day Negative Two Thousand Five Hundred Forty Seven, Day Two in Termina, Sixth Three Day Cycle: 6:00 PM; 36 Hours Remain  
  
Romani Ranch  
  
Link had successfully driven off the aliens the night before, and now he was coming back to see Romani's older sister, Cremia. He had a feeling that her delivery of milk would need protecting, and he wanted to see if she looked like his Malon. Sure enough, she did. He didn't want to come off the wrong way, so he asked if he could have a ride into town. She agreed, and he hopped on the wagon. She talked for a while about her late father, and her friend, Anju, until Link couldn't stand it anymore. "Could I interrupt you for a second? There's something I have to tell you. I know this sounds strange but bear with me. See, by some strange circumstances, I've been sent back in time seven years, and you look just like my fiancée back home."  
  
"Oh, my. Why don't you tell me about it while you keep a look out for those dirty rotten Gormans?" So Link told Cremia his whole story. He was going to leave out the switch, but his story was already so unbelievable, he decided he might as well throw it in there. "You know, I've heard of Hyrule, and that gauntlet. There's a legend 'round here about it. They say that if it's used, it always combines some other wish with the one it undoes. Supposedly, the number of Triforce pieces affects present affects what side effect it causes. I'd be careful with that thing if I were you." Link was glad he had gone with Cremia, not just because he got a chance to ride with a dead ringer for his fiancée, but because now he knew that he had to track down Kaepora Gaebora and ask him what two Triforce parts would do to a switching wish.  
  
Yeah, kind of a strange one, but I had to think of something to come out of Link telling her, or this whole chapter would have been useless. Besides, I've been planning this for a while. Let's just say that when the girls were unswitched, Malon became one of those "chosen by destiny". Go to loz.zeldalegends.net and look that up in the Ocarina of Time text dump if you don't get it. Link goes home in the next chapter, then he and Malon are wed. Keep reading, and review till you can't review no more! 


	22. Morning Negative 2548: Homecoming

This fic has departed from all sanity. I'll do my best to divert it in a more sane direction, but it's not going to be anything like it originally was. I've come to think of the eerie jump to romance as a good thing, since this story would have come to a standstill without it. As it is, that element will cause it to go someplace other than some black hole...  
  
The Switch  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Day Negative Two Thousand Five Hundred Forty Five, Day Three in Termina, Tenth Three Day Cycle: 1:00 AM, Five Hours Remain  
  
The Moon  
  
Link's reserves were depleting. He was running out of options. He had defeated Majora's Mask and Majora's Incarnation, but it was looking like Majora's Wrath just might get the best of him. His energy almost gone, Link turned to his only remaining option. He reached into his mask pouch and pulled out the Fierce Deity Mask. As the mask attatched itself to his face, Link felt himself grow quickly. He felt as if he were in his adult body again. When he opened his eyes, he was the great demon, with powers that could rival those of Majora. Link moved in, avoiding the whips of the wrath, and destroyed it. Majora's Wrath began to deteriorate, and a blinding white light came from its body. The white light was the last thing Link saw.  
  
Day Negative Two Thousand Five Hundred Forty Five, 'A New Day' in Termina, Tenth Three Day Cycle: Morning  
  
Termina Field  
  
Link groggily woke up. He wasn't sure if he was surprised or not that the mask had left his face and returned to its place in his pouch. He'd have to remember to be careful with that one. After a short conversation with the Skull Kid, the fairies, Tatl and Tael, and the mask salesman, the salesman offered to open a portal back to Hyrule for Link. "Sir, if you don't mind, I'd like to go back only a few minutes before I left. Could you give me some sort of note to give to you in the past saying that I got your mask back in the future and to open the portal back then?" The mask man agreed and gave Link a special mask. Link played the Song of Time, a song that had changed his life in more ways than he could count, and faded away.  
  
Day Negative Two Thousand Five Hundred Forty Eight: 6:05 AM  
  
The Uncharted Lost Woods  
  
The Mask Man had put the mask on and opened a portal for Link. Now, Link got on Epona and was about to ride off in another direction, when he heard Malon's voice from behind him. Epona turned around and took Link straight out of the woods. He took note of the path out, and got off when they reached the Kokiri Forest. He played the Requiem of Spirit and got the Silver Gauntlets as fast as he could.  
  
Outside the temple, Link met Kaepora Gaebora once more. "Kaepora, I have a question for you, besides 'Why didn't you tell me that the gauntlets caused side effects?'. What happens when the holder of the Triforce of Courage reverses a switch between the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom and a normal Hylian?"  
  
"Hoo hoot! In that case, if Ganondorf dies or leaves this realm, Malon will inherit the Triforce of Power. As for your other question, I knew that if I told you, you wouldn't have retrieved the gauntlet, and the girls would still be in the wrong places. Don't worry about the side effects. They're never that bad, and if they are, the gauntlet can be used to undo them without any additional side effects." Kaepora then proceeded to give Link advice on beating the temple boss. Link had definitely been away from home too long, so he played the Prelude of Light and was off.  
  
I was going to make this chapter longer, but since I still need to write two chapters tomorrow, and my parents are making me go to bed now, I'm afraid this will have to do. With the wedding tomorrow, the next piece of the story will finally fall into place. Trust me, it gets worse. Or at least it will. I haven't written it yet, so if I come down with amnesia, you're all screwed. Sorry! Of course, that is extremely unlikely... I think. 


	23. Day 8: A New Wife and a New Brother

This is it! The night before the wedding! Link and Malon, finally reunited! By the way, I've noticed that most people tend to use some strange terms and become strictly a 'ranchshipper' or a 'sageshipper'. Be prepared for a sort of rant-type thing on this at the end. Normally, it would violate FFic.net's terms, but the subject matter applies to where my story's going, so you'll just have to bear with me. Oh, and in this fic Mido actually figured out who Link is in the future and he's fairly good friends with him now.  
  
The Switch  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Day Seven: Evening  
  
Lon Lon Ranch  
  
Link and Malon could hardly sit still in anticipation for the wedding. Malon could hardly keep Link from suffocating her in hugs, since he had not seen her in about a month. She probably would have been doing the same, if Link had been away for more than the morning and afternoon. "Link, I almost forgot! Zelda and Mido agreed to be the maid of honor and the best man, and Saria confirmed that the Moblins in the Sacred Forest Meadow were gone. It's a good thing we're keeping it small, since it would be a pain to get a lot of people out there!"  
  
"I guess were set, then! Let's turn in. We have a big day tomorrow!" The couple went to bed, but neither could get to sleep.  
  
Day Eight: Morning  
  
Sacred Forest Meadow  
  
The Kokiri didn't really want anyone to come through the forest, so Link convinced the Gorons to let them use the warp to the Lost Woods. Now, everyone was assembled in the meadow, right in front of the Forest Temple, and Rauru had left the Sacred Realm to perform the ceremony.  
  
As Rauru went on, Link glanced over at Zelda and couldn't help but notice that she looked sad, as if her heart was breaking. Link almost missed his 'I do'. He never knew that Zelda had liked him. Quickly, Link came up with a plan, although it was risky. He had to do it. Zelda was one of his dearest friends, and he couldn't let her heart remain shattered.  
  
Afternoon  
  
Secret Forest Clearing (Newly Restored!)  
  
Link remembered what Kaepora had told him. He figured that there would be no serious side effects, so he was willing to try this, for Zelda's sake. Link focused on the gauntlet, and three wishes previously granted by it: a young boy's wish for a brother, Ganondorf's wish for Dark Link, and a girl's wish for love. Link felt himself splitting in two, and the next moment, he was standing next to a man who looked just like him, who he had named Tael. He had wanted to name him after his fairy partner from Termina, but Tatl was a name more befitting of a girl.  
  
Link's newly created brother looked identical to Link, but rather than green, he wore black, his eyes were green instead of blue, and his hair shone silver. The last difference between the two was within. While Link was in love with Malon, Tael's affections fell on Zelda. In every other aspect, Link and Tael were identical, down to the last mannerism, although time would change them. Link had come up with a cover story for where Tael had come from, and the gauntlet had made it true. The boys' mother had left them both in the care of the Great Deku Tree, but the tree thought it wiser to have them grow up separately, so he called a Sheikah he was friendly with to take Tael and raise him with the Sheikah.  
  
Link had forgotten that a side effect would emerge, when he and Tael both started pulling at their faces. They pulled their faces off as masks, revealing identical ones underneath. Link took the Hero's Mask and the Brother's Mask and placed them with the eerily similar Fierce Deity Mask.  
  
Evening  
  
Lon Lon Ranch  
  
Many heads were turned when Link had returned with a nearly identical twin. Link's cover story checked out. Tael and Link had only found out about each other a few days ago when Sheik told Link about him outside the Spirit Temple. Tael had trouble getting there in time for the wedding, so he was just arriving. Nobody suspected anything, not that they should have. "Zelda, I would like you to meet my brother, Tael," Link introduced the two.  
  
Link left the two alone, and they began to talk. The more they talked, the more Zelda began to fall in love with Tael. He was so much like Link, but she could tell that he was falling for her as well. Her broken heart was forgotten, she was completely in love. As the night drew later, Zelda and Tael found themselves leaning in for a kiss. "Tael, please, come back to the castle with me."  
  
"Well, I suppose I don't have any other plans. Sure. That sounds wonderful." And, so, Tael and Zelda fell into the same routine Malon and Link had kept up for a week.  
  
Well, wasn't that interesting? Part of my reasoning for bringing 'Tael' (By the way, a cameo goes to the reviewer who can come up with a better name.) into the story was that I needed to keep the story going, and Tael will be the key to doing so. Mostly, though, I felt that Zelda was being neglected. This story was supposed to be half about her, after all, and really it became about the relationship between Malon and Link. It really bugs me when either Malon or Zelda gets left broken hearted. The worst instance was when Malon committed suicide. I also hate it when Link chooses one girl, and the other starts to act like a real (in l33t out of politeness) |3i7|-|. In order to work around this, I gave both girls very kind personalities and made them good friends, and, in a way, I created two Links, one for each. I just couldn't stand the thought of Zelda being all alone, so I brought 'Tael' into the ring. By the way, those masks will be important. That gets explained in the next chapter. Also, wasn't this chapter a bit longer? I decided to toy with writing more than I originally intended to, and I think it came out okay. Oh, yeah. I did originally erase the forest clearing, but I made it come back. My story is that Link tried to enter it from his treehouse, and the trapdoor was still there. If the trapdoor had lead to nowhere, a black hole may have appeared in the forest, so the clearing came back for good. Well, enough one-sided discussion of my story, I'm off! 


	24. Morning 9: Three Masks of Fate

Wasn't that last chapter weird? Remember, I'm giving a cameo to anyone who can give me a name for Link's brother that's better than Tael. I might even let you come up with the type of character you are... My e-mail and IM are in my profile, so send in those names!  
  
The Switch  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Day Nine: Morning  
  
Temple of Time  
  
While Link had forgotten about the masks the night before, he couldn't get them off his mind the next morning. He tried looking for the Happy Mask Man, but all that remained of his old shop was ruins. Link figured he would never find him here, but if he went to Termina, he just might catch him in the Clock Tower. Link returned the Master Sword and, focusing on Termina, re-opened the warp to the Lost Woods. He ran to the Clock Tower as fast as he could.  
  
"Mr. Salesman, I've been looking everywhere for you! I need to ask you about these three masks." Link quickly produced the Hero's, Brother's, and Fierce Deity Masks.  
  
"These are some interesting masks. This one, the Fierce Deity Mask. This was created when a man, one of your ancestors, I think, came across great power and wished himself to be sealed in a mask, where he could do no harm. As you surely know, it transforms you into a powerful Oni, with all of your ancestor's magic.  
  
"The Hero's Mask and Brother's Mask were created when you used a magic gauntlet to create a brother for yourself. They will only work when worn by you and Tael. If the Brother's Mask is ever placed on your face while the Hero's Mask is on your brother's, an effect will be created similar to the one that created this mask, which I found in the woods on my way here. Somehow, it got sent back in time seven years when you first used the gauntlet." The man produced a mask that gave Link chills. It was a perfect blend of Malon and Zelda's faces.  
  
"This is the Mask of Wishes. As long as this mask is in existence, Malon and Zelda's lives will be somehow intertwined. When this mask is put on, the girls will cross paths and be forced to join each other's company until the mask is removed, although neither will sense it. You should keep this with you. I would suggest that you destroy the two masks, but there is no way to destroy a mask such as these. When you have defeated the evil Ganondorf, take some of the remaining ashes and mix them with this powder. Sprinkle it on the two masks, and they will become one, their magic will be sealed away forever, and a pleasant surprise awaits. Beware, though, for if you don the masks, you will not be able to remove them until the time is right for them to be sealed. I know you are near the end of your quest, but an interruption such as this would not be good for you right now. Use this warp to return to the Temple of Time, and may the goddesses protect you." Link stepped through the warp and retrieved the Master Sword.  
  
Yeah, most of this is just rambling concerning the masks. I'm sorry, but it was necessary. I'll make the next chapter as juicy as I can! Speaking of which, I have to get started on it right now, so you all are spared the post chapter rant! 


	25. Morning 10: Dark Link's Revenge

Well, you all should know what's going on by now. Don't forget my little cameo contest!  
  
The Switch  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Day Nine: Late Night  
  
Lon Lon Ranch  
  
The shadow known as Dark Link had vowed revenge on his solid form, Link. When Link had created a brother, it not only revived him and allowed him to escape the Water Temple, but it created the perfect opportunity for revenge. When Link stepped outside because Epona was conveniently making noise, Dark Link slipped into his shadow. Link returned to the house and went to sleep. Dark Link went to work and slipped the Hero's Mask out of his pack. No matter how hard he searched, however, he could not find the Brother's Mask. He slipped into the shadows and emerged at Hyrule Castle.  
  
As soon as Dark Link got to the castle, he retrieved the Brother's Mask. He slipped the Hero's Mask on Tael's face. It was funny how much Tael looked like he wasn't wearing a mask. Dark Link slipped back into the shadows and back to Lon Lon Ranch. He forced Link to don the Brother's Mask, and it was as if he was in two places at once. He saw the brothers begin to glow. Their surroundings began to shimmer and switch. Link's clothes became black, and Tael's became green. It was done. A new switch had been made.  
  
Day Ten: Morning  
  
Hyrule Castle  
  
Link woke up in a familiar, yet wrong surrounding. "Good morning, Link. Did you sleep well?" Link was shocked to hear Zelda's voice from behind him. He was in the castle! Link darted out of bed, barely noticing his clothes, and dug into his pack. All of his masks were there except for the Hero's Mask. In its place were two letters, one black and one gold. He opened the black one first.  
  
Link,  
  
Think of this as revenge for what you did to me in the Water Temple. I've also done something else, but you'll never make it to Lon Lon Ranch in time to stop it. In fact, it's happening right about... now. Too bad. Have a nice life.  
  
The letter was unsigned, but Link knew exactly who wrote it. As Link read the word 'now', he heard a loud, out of place crack of thunder. He turned his attention to the golden letter.  
  
Dear Link,  
  
We first wish to offer our condolences about Talon. I know you loved him like a father. It will be difficult, but you will pull through. Now, you must move as quickly as possible to the Spirit Temple. You must defeat Ganondorf soon. We can not reverse the effects of that accursed gauntlet, so this is the only way for you. Even in a world where you are supposed to have a brother, you were not meant to live each other's lives. It is important to Hyrule that you resume the title of Hero of Time.  
  
We have created a sword identical to the Master Sword. You may use the Mirror Sword just as you would the Master Sword, and if you insert it into the Pedestal of Light in the Temple of Time, you may still travel seven years into the past, although it is not advisable to do so. When you have removed your masks, the Mirror Sword will go to your brother. We shall be watching over you.  
  
/\  
  
/\/\  
  
What? 'our condolences about Talon'? Did that mean? Dark Link would pay. Zelda was looking at Link strangely. "Link, what's going on? Why are you acting so strange? And why did you get a letter from...the...Goddesses, no. You and Tael didn't put those masks on, did you?"  
  
"Last night, Dark Link put the Brother's Mask on me and the Hero's Mask on Tael. And he's just killed my father-in-law, Talon."  
  
"This is probably the worst thing I could possibly be thinking at a time like this, but does that mean that I'm Tael's girlfriend, and you're married to Malon? What? How did this get back here?" The Triforce necklace had materialized around Zelda's neck. "At least I know what things are supposed to be like, now. Link, we have to get to the ranch. Hurry up and get dressed!"  
  
Lon Lon Ranch  
  
Tael woke up with no idea where he was. "Tael, hurry up and get out of bed! We have to get ready!" He heard Malon's voice, but he had no idea what she was talking about. He realized that he was in Link's house at the ranch, but he had no idea how he got here. Link had explained the importance of that mask yesterday, and the previous switch, but Tael had no idea it would affect them so early. He searched his pack, but the Brother's Mask was gone. He opened a golden letter, from the goddesses if he remembered Link's story, and read it.  
  
Dear Tael,  
  
You and your brother must move as quickly as possible to the Spirit Temple. You must defeat Ganondorf soon. We can not reverse the effects of that accursed gauntlet, so this is the only way for you. Even in a world where you are supposed to exist, you were not meant to live each other's lives. It is important to Hyrule that Link resumes the title of Hero of Time.  
  
We have created a sword identical to the Master Sword. Link may use the Mirror Sword just as he would the Master Sword, and if he inserts it into the Pedestal of Light in the Temple of Time, he may still travel seven years into the past, although it is not advisable to do so. When you have removed your masks, the Mirror Sword will go to you. We shall be watching over you.  
  
/\  
  
/\/\  
  
Tael went downstairs. He had to tell Malon about this. If anyone would understand, it would be her. Malon and Talon were eating breakfast. Tael noticed that Talon's drink was casting an extra large shadow, but he didn't think much of it. He was just about to speak when Talon took a drink, and a strange clap of thunder could be heard. Talon's eyes got wide, and Dark Link's poison killed him quickly and painlessly. "Dad! Dad!" Malon rushed to her father's side as fast as she could. "Dad, no!!! How could this happen? He was as healthy as a horse!"  
  
"Dark Link decided to get revenge on me." Link had just stepped in the door. "Last night, he put the Hero's and Brother's Masks on mine and Tael's faces, then he poisoned Talon." Malon's necklace appeared around her neck, and a look of anger crossed her face.  
  
"Get him. That monster killed my father, and I want him dead." Link was scared. Malon was never a mean or hateful person, but she had just lost her father because of a shadow demon.  
  
"Tael. Get your ocarina and follow me." The brothers played the Requiem of Spirit and were off.  
  
"I guess they're in the same boat we were in," said Malon.  
  
"I'm afraid it's much worse than that. Tael's the Hero of Time now. If they can't switch back, Tael will have to defeat Ganondorf, and he hasn't had as much fighting experience as Link. He's going to have to learn everything in the Spirit Temple."  
  
"We could be in big trouble."  
  
"All of Hyrule could be in big trouble."  
  
"Goddesses help us."  
  
Yes, this chapter was a bit darker (and longer!) than the rest, but I had to do it. I knew all along that Link and 'Tael' were going to switch at some point, that's been my plan since a bit before Zelda and Malon switched back. The masks provided for that. Then, I needed a way to get the masks on their faces. Dark Link worked perfect. I also needed a way to get Talon off the ranch. I really wanted Malon and Link to live alone on the ranch. I'm sorry that I had to kill him off to do it, but things just fell into place that way. It really didn't seem as sad when Link was reading about it as it did when it happened. This thing's going to wrap itself up soon, but that little 'nice surprise' the mask man spoke of will allow me to extend this. Don't worry, it's a good thing. It's not like some little demon or something. It's good, and it might write Saria into the fic. Remember, come up with a better name than Tael, win a cameo! Does that not interest anyone? I'm giving away a cameo, I mean, come on! Is it that hard to think of a name? Well, actually it was... But I know that there are people that can come up with better names more easily than I can. Well, that's it. Go home now. Come back tomorrow. 


	26. Afternoon 10: Battle at the Ranch

Yeah, so I don't remember what I was ranting about before, and I'm really too lazy to look, so I'm just going to jump right into this one. This chapter is going to be a little too serious for me, so a couple of jokes concerning the N64 game have been inserted. If I get more than one review that thinks it ruins the rest of the chapter, I'll take them out.  
  
The Switch  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Day Ten: Afternoon  
  
"You're sure you're ready? Boss fights aren't easy, you know."  
  
"Don't worry, I got it. Besides, you've got a sword and shield just as good as mine, and that's all were supposed to need." Link and Tael were standing just outside the boss room in the Spirit Temple. After arguing a bit, they walked in to face another set of twins.  
  
"Oh, look Koume, more twins for us to play with!" The ice witch gave a loud, disturbing cackle.  
  
"Goodie! We'll fix them good, won't we, Kotake?" The fire witch gave an evil glare, and both got on their brooms. Link and Tael moved to the center and split up. Whenever one of the witches focused on one of them, he would just focus on the other witch until the first witch fired at him. Once the twin witches had taken as much as they could, they fused and became Twinrova.  
  
"Tael, absorb her fire magic with your shield. I'll take the ice magic!" Twinrova was fast, but the brothers moved faster. Soon, Twinrova was no more, and Koume and Kotake were floating away, as angels, bickering as usual. Link and Tael stepped into the blue light and received the Spirit Medallion from Nabooru.  
  
Desert Colossus  
  
"All right, we go to Ganon's Castle now, I guess." Link was more than ready to get back to normal, aside from ending the terror that was upon Hyrule and all that.  
  
"Link! You and Tael meet me at the Temple of Time! I have something I need to give you!" Zelda's voice echoed in Link's head.  
  
"Follow me." Link played the Prelude of Light so Tael could learn it, and both were swept away in golden light.  
  
Temple of Time  
  
Link and Tael walked in the front of the Temple of Time (a game glitch some gamers will never understand) and came face to face with Sheik. "I thought you said that Zelda would be here!" Tael wasn't exactly happy.  
  
"I guess that since I already knew about this, Sheik had to explain the whole thing to somebody, or the storyline wouldn't be right." Sheik proceeded to explain the situation to Tael. The only difference was that Tael didn't have the Triforce. It had resisted the masks' power and stayed with Link. Sheik became Zelda and gave them the Light Arrow spell, when Ganondorf captured her.  
  
"Zelda! Give her back! You'll pay for this, Ganondorf!" Tael was enraged.  
  
"Tael, what's wrong with you?" Link was seriously worried about him. Tael was an identical copy of him, and if Malon was (still?) in Zelda's place, he would have been just as angry, but he'd have been more collected.  
  
"Why don't you see if you can catch me, and I might tell you!" The power of the masks cracked slightly, or maybe it was just the circumstances, but Link and Tael's clothes switched colors. The eyes of Tael, who was dressed in black again, started go glow red, and a shadow fell over his skin. He ran out of the temple and straight towards the ranch.  
  
Lon Lon Ranch  
  
Link chased his brother all the way across Hyrule Field, finally catching him in the center of the ranch, where Malon was riding Epona, trying to put her father out of her mind. "What's going on here?" Malon came over quickly, a look of worry on her face. "Why isn't Zelda with you?"  
  
"Ganondorf captured Zelda, and then mine and Tael's clothes switched. Tael started acting strange, and look at his eyes!" Suddenly, Tael sprung. Link fought him with all of his might, but he couldn't get in a hit. It reminded him of another fight, but he couldn't quite place it. Tael knocked Link backwards into a puddle, and it came back to him. "Dark Link, you leave Tael alone!" Malon could only watch as her husband fought her father's killer and his own brother. Finally, when Link was about to give up, he remembered something. The one thing that could only harm evil. He pulled out his bow and muttered a spell as he drew an arrow back. When he released the arrow, it glowed with a gold light, but as it drew nearer to Dark Link, it became yellow, then purple, then black. The Dark Arrow struck Tael, but not Dark Link. There was a place where you could see Tael wounded, and a shadow over it, looking exactly like the spot was just before the arrow hit.  
  
"You fiend!" Malon was so angry that she could just... hold Dark Link down with golden magic? For that was just what she was doing. "Link! Somehow, I must have kept some of Zelda's powers! Quickly, use a Light Arrow while he can't move!" Link drew back his arrow again, and he let the golden energy go forward. Dark Link gave a cry of pain and disappeared, leaving Tael. His breathing was ragged, and he had a look of pain in his eyes.  
  
"Go on... Defeat Ganondorf... You can do it... Don't worry about me... I'm going... to join Talon..." Tael's ragged breathing stopped, and so did Link's heart. He may have only existed for two days, but Link still loved his brother dearly.  
  
"Tael! No!!!"  
  
I know, it's the closest I've ever come to a cliffhanger. Let me put it this way. Has everyone here read Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix? Well, the prophecy between Voldemort and Harry applies to Ganondorf and the Hero of Time. The part about 'Neither can live while the other survives'. I don't think her wording was quite right on that part, but Dumbledore explains her. Back to my point, that's going to be very important. You'll see later. 


	27. Night 10: Ganon's Overthrow

Yeah, I know, cliffhangers are evil, but I ended up posting that so much later than I wanted to that most people reading this will have just barely read that, so it doesn't really matter, now does it?  
  
The Switch  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Day Ten: Afternoon  
  
Lon Lon Ranch  
  
"Tael! No!!!" Link shouted in agony. "This is all my fault. I should have known that Dark Link would do something like this!"  
  
"Link! Relax. Remember, I have some of Zelda's powers. I can heal flesh wounds, even fatal ones." A soft glow came from Malon's hands, and Tael's chest repaired itself. He got up, his breathing no longer ragged, but nice and calm, now.  
  
"I thought I was a goner!"  
  
"You were already gone. Malon brought you back. Come on, we have to save Zelda!"  
  
"I'm coming with you." Malon shocked them both. "I want to help save Zelda, and I can help fight just as much as either of you. Let's go." Malon was firm with her decision. The twins protested, but Malon finally got her way. After creating a sword and shield for herself, Malon joined the two at the gate to the ranch. "Let's get out of here and save Zelda."  
  
Ganon's Castle  
  
Ganon's Castle was surrounded by lava. Link's sage medallions began to glow, and a rainbow bridge was created, spanning the gap. Inside, the three broke the six barriers surrounding the tower and climbed to the top. Ganondorf was rather pleased with himself. "Well, it looks like I have a challenge ahead of me. Prepare to meet your doom. All three of you." The fight was on.  
  
Ganondorf wasted no time in getting to his strongest attack. He created a big, black ball of lightning, and sent three big blasts of energy out. Link used a spin attack to send back his batch, while Tael absorbed them with his shield and fired them back in a large beam, and Malon used a spell similar to Nayru's Love. The Master, Mirror, and Rancher Swords struck Ganondorf countless times until the King of Evil was defeated. "I'll take those." Ganondorf's cape was burning, and he was starting to emanate ash in general. Mixing about half the powder with the ashes, Link threw the dust into the air. He and Tael instantly started clawing at their faces. The masks came free, but all was not finished. The twins' equipment switched back, and the three of them, along with the newly rescued Zelda, bolted for the stairs leading down the collapsing tower.  
  
"Link, the masks didn't fuse! This isn't over yet!" Tael was quick to point out the forgotten obvious.  
  
"That's why I saved some of the powder. Now, come on! Just after they reached the ground, the tower collapsed. All of the sudden, they heard a noise coming from a pile of rubble. Link and Tael approached the pile, when Ganondorf burst out. A boulder from the rubble hit the ground, blocking off the only exit from the area. Zelda and Malon were surrounded by fire, and the Master Sword was knocked out of Link's hand and joined them. Ganondorf became the pig, Ganon, and Link and Tael fought him with all of their might. Link was able to retrieve the sword, and together, the two brought an end to the king's reign of terror.  
  
Link sprinkled the ashes and the other half of the powder on the Brother's Mask and the Hero's Mask, and they became the Mask of Link. Suddenly, Link felt new memories establish themselves in his head, and he knew what the Happy Mask Man's surprise was, but he was distracted at the moment. At the point where Ganondorf entered the Sacred Realm, one golden sacred triangle remained. The Triforce of Power floated down and entered Malon's left hand. "It's over. You did it. Wow. Together, we hold the whole Triforce. It's best that we keep our separate parts, though, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, you're right, Malon. Let's go home." Link was beat.  
  
Night  
  
Kokiri Forest  
  
A young boy who looked exactly as Link did seven years ago emerged from the Great Deku Tree's remains for the first time since his birth, around 17 or 18 years ago. He snuck around the sleeping Deku Sprout and went to Link's treehouse, climbing into Link's bed.  
  
Well, who could this mystery boy be? Actually, this might tie in with the Wind Waker, just by accident! Really, though, although the name will imply a connection, there is none. At all. Well, that's it for this chapter. Don't forget to send in better names for Tael to win a cameo! See you later, same switched time, same switched place! 


	28. Morning 11: Fado

I've had way too much work lately. I actually had to go back and almost read the whole last chapter before I could do this. What were we on, again? 28? Okay, here's chapter 28.  
  
Note: The new OC in this chapter, the second one of the story, is not the same as the character in the Wind Waker who bears the same name.  
  
The Switch  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Day Eleven: Morning  
  
Kokiri Forest  
  
There were three loud screams that could be heard almost all the way to Gerudo Valley. The source? Link's treehouse.  
  
*One Minute Earlier*  
  
Link and Malon decided that this would be a good day to move some of Link's things over to the ranch. Link had gotten permission from the Kokiri to bring his wife and a wagon into the forest to get his things.  
  
Inside the tree house, Link started getting some of his things together. Malon figured she would make the bed she had left in a mess the first time Link went back in time. She moved the covers and found a small boy, and he looked exactly as Link had seven years ago. Scream number one. The boy woke up, and Link looked over to see what was going on. Screams two and three.  
  
"Who are you, and what are you doing in my bed?" Link already had a twin, he didn't need a Mini-Me.  
  
"I'm Fado. If I'm correct, and you're Link, that means you're my brother. The only difference is that, while our Hylian mother had identical triplets, somehow two were Hylian and one was a Kokiri. I'm the Kokiri. I've lived in the Great Deku Tree my whole life. For some reason he didn't want me to meet you, but the new Deku Sprout told me that I could come out and live here, now."  
  
"Well, then I only have one more question. How much of my old stuff should I leave here?" Link warmed right up to his new brother. The three of them went through Link's things, deciding what Link didn't need, or what Fado needed more. Soon, they had everything sorted out, and a big pile of stuff in the wagon. "Fado, how would you like to come with us and meet your other brother?"  
  
"I can't. Kokiri die if they leave the forest, remember?" Fado looked extremely sad.  
  
"That's just something the Deku Tree said to keep the Kokiri in the forest. It is dangerous outside, and it was pretty likely that some of the monsters out there could have easily overpowered a Kokiri. But, if you're my brother, and you've survived inside the Deku Tree for that long, I'm sure you'll be fine. Hey, there's a friend of mine I want you to meet. I'll go ask her if she wants to come along." Link rushed over to Saria's house.  
  
"Hey, Sar. There's someone I want you to meet. We're all going to have a picnic at the ranch. Wanna come?" Link didn't even have to ask.  
  
"Sure! But won't it take a long time to get all the way out to the middle of Hyrule Field?"  
  
"Saria, I'm surprised you would doubt me. Come over to my treehouse as soon as you're ready."  
  
"All right! I'll be ready in just a couple minutes!" Saria was extremely enthusiastic about this, and although she had never told Link, he knew exactly why. Saria was... well, rather fond of Link. She had tried to keep it hidden, but she wasn't very good at it. Link never responded to her, though. Even as a child, he knew that he was different, and after pulling the Master Sword, it was confirmed. A relationship between a Hylian and a Kokiri would never work. Now, he had a Kokiri version of himself. If Link had been a Kokiri in the first place, he'd already be living with Saria. With this new him, he would be.  
  
"Umm, Link? What are we doing here? I thought we were going to the ranch."  
  
"We are." Link pulled a small, silver object out of his pocket and stuck it into a hole in the floor she had never seen. A door opened, and they dropped down into a clearing.  
  
"Link, where are we? I've never seen this part of the forest before. This place can't exist."  
  
"It didn't, until just before you awoke as a sage. Through here." Link walked through the warp to the ranch, and she followed.  
  
"Link, you never cease to amaze me. So, who did you want me to meet?"  
  
"Saria, I would like you to meet my brother, Fado. By some means we don't quite understand, he's mine and Tael's identical triplet, except he's a Kokiri. Nobody really knows how that's possible, but whatever." But Saria stopped listening as soon as she saw the small boy approach. Just as Link predicted, the two mesmerized each other. "Come on, it looks like everything's almost ready." The three walked over to the middle of the ranch.  
  
No, I don't know how that happened, maybe Link's dad was a Kokiri. Probably not, but maybe. No, I don't know why everything important in this fic has to surround a picnic. Maybe it's something subconscious with me. Yes, I do think it's kind of strange having every single type of pairing I've seen in this genre (Link/Ruto and Link/Nabooru will come later). No, I don't support bigamy. Yes, bigamy is a funny sounding word. No, bigamy is not phonetic. No, I don't have more than two brain cells.  
  
Okay, since FanFiction.net loves to make things difficult for me, I have to attach the author's note that points you to the sequel to the bottom here, so here's what was formerly under chapter 29:  
  
This is where the Switch ends. Originally, the story continued until Chapter 43, but I decided to cut it off here. Now, don't worry, everything past this has been transferred to a new story. It's the sequel, called The Deity's Escape. The url is http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1592275. I hope this clears up any confusion for those who have been following the story and that you will all continue to read the next story!  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. Thank you to everyone who has read this story and I hope to see you in the sequel.  
  
GuruGuru214 


End file.
